pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass, after version 3.0
This page is only for Glass frogs found in the "new game", after the 3.0 update! If you wanna visit the old Glass Chart, click here: link Glass frogs are rare, translucent frogs obtained by breeding certain combinations of frogs, some of which are listed in the table below. It is also possible to find them in the frog racing mini-game. As with the Chroma trait, one can tell whether or not the selected parents have the chance of bearing offspring with the desired trait at the breeding screen. It will be displayed as one of the possible offspring, replacing one of the "normal" offspring possibilities. Having two of the listed parents does not guarantee that they will produce a Glass offspring. Also note that a Glass variant only replaces its normal counterpart with specific breeding pairs. The regular variant can be bred using a different pairing. When pursuing the Breed Expert award, attempting to breed a Black Picea Anura with a Cocos Cafea Anura will not produce a Black Cafea Anura - that variant will be replaced with a Glass Cafea Anura. Attaining the Black Cafea Anura is still possible, however, by breeding the Black Picea Anura with a different base-colored Cafea Anura. Since this method of acquiring Glass frogs through breeding is not always guaranteed to produce a Glass frog, many people obtain Glass frogs through the race game. Glass frogs are common as opponents, and if you come in first you might be able to snag one. This is also true with Chroma frogs. If one wanted to obtain a Glass frog through breeding, it may be easily obtained by breeding two Purple Carota Anura frogs. As a primary trait, Glass is inherited normally when breeding from Glass parents. As Chroma is a secondary trait, it is possible to have Glass Chroma frogs, which are popular for their unusual looks. Sorting Pairings will be classified according to their LEVEL, f.e. 1+1, 1+2, 1+3... - ...2+1, 2+2, 2+3... and so on. All frogs of the same Level are sorted by their race, position and primary color, as in the Froggydex. (means that Crustalli comes before Velatus and Golden comes before Black, f.e.) Level 1: ANURA + Anura (Lv.1), Anura + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Anura + Velatus (Lv.2-2), Anura + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -1: CRUSTALLI + Anura (Lv.1), Crustalli + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Crustalli + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -2: VELATUS + Anura (Lv.1), Velatus + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Velatus + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... If there are multiple pairings with same races as parents, then the frogs are sorted by the primary color of Parent 1, as in the Froggydex, f.e.: Golden Pruni ANURA + Black Albeo VELATUS and Olive Bruna ANURA + Olive Albeo VELATUS ...means: Anura = Anura, Velatus = Velatus, but Golden comes before Olive. Given that (now) a pairing has same races as parents and the primary color for Parent 1 exists several times, then the pair is sorted by the primary color of Parent 2: f.e.: WHITE Callaina Crustalli + Aqua Albeo Crustalli and WHITE Aurum Crustalli + Purple Bruna Crustalli ...means: Crustalli = Crustalli, White = White, but Aqua comes before Purple. Given that a pairing has same races as parents and both (or all) parents/races have the same primary color, then the pair is sorted by the secondary color of Parent 1: f.e.: PURPLE Carota ROBORIS + VIOLET Albeo ANURA and PURPLE Albeo ROBORIS + VIOLET Aurum ANURA ...means: Purple Roboris = Purple Roboris and Violet Anura = Violet Anura, but'' Carota'' comes before Albeo. Sort order in short: 1. Level/race of Parent 1 2. Level/race of Parent 2, 3. Primary color of Parent 1, 4. Primary color of Parent 2, 5. Secondary color of Parent 1, 6. Secondary colort of Parent 2. If you're not sure where to add your newly found Glass breeds in the big list (and to avoid a total mess), you can find the "Newly Found Breeds" section below this big list, were you can add your newest finds. I will have a look at it every now and then to update the big list. Happy Hopping, Thomas aka !Muffi! aka OnkelOhio (talk) 14:52, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Glass Chart, after version 3.0 Since the new Beta 3.0 update (September 2017) EVERY breeding pair has a rare chance to give you a Glass (or Chroma) frog, but there are still some breeding pairs that guarantee you a Glass frog, everytime you breed them. These are as follows: Newly Found Breeds Here you can put in your newly found Glass breeds ' from version 3.0+ ', if you're not sure where to add them in the big list.